Turning Page
by PeculiarMaleficent
Summary: You are looking at her as if she is the most precious thing in the world—to be honest, she is the most precious thing in the world for you and you are sure you don't know how you get so lucky for calling her yours. *a little fluff*


**I was so mesmerized with Turning Page that I can't help but think that it is a Swan Queen song. Also, those who are reading my fics… I will updating soon. Just not at the moment because I've been too busy and I'm kinda having a writer's block which suck.**

**Disclaimer: OUAT and characters are not mine. Mistakes are :)**

**Anyways I hope you'll enjoy this one. Love you all!**

* * *

You are looking at her as if she is the most precious thing in the world—to be honest, she is the most precious thing in the world for you and you are sure you don't know how you get so lucky for calling her yours.

You've been through a lot. You and her.

'_Us.' _

You like how it sound rather than the obnoxious 'you and I' crap that you had years ago.

At first, you do not know how to explain the fleeting moment that you felt when you first saw her. It was like eureka moment when you learned that you are in love with her. When you first met her, all you wanted to do was just look at her, study her face, memorize all the lines and flatten the worry lines that were etch on her face when she thought she lost Henry. And when she looked at you with a confused face, you can't help but think that she was too cute looking at you like that and it made you mutter the most awkward 'hi' in the existence of pronouncing the word.

Now, she is reading book while you are pretending to do something but every five minutes you catch yourself looking at her direction. Seeing her bite her lips while she was concentrating on reading her books makes you smile. You can't help but feel flattered that you are the only one that can distract her.

"Stop staring Emma." She said softly.

"Am I not allowed?" You asked humorously. She knew about your obsession on staring but she never said a word. She just allowed you even if it means she'll get no work done. You've noticed that she had been reading the same page of Body Double for quite some time and you can't help but feel unabashedly happy.

"You are but you are distracting me." She said. You don't reply. Instead, you just stare at her more. You never know how lucky you are.

_You then remember the first time you saw her giddy. And that was the first time you also felt something akin to jealousy. She entered the room, she has this big smile on her face, and the insult that she threw to Snow wasn't as venomous as it used to be. It was like seeing a new Regina. You felt something cold was thrown into your heart and you didn't stopped yourself from muttering the one hand wonder's name just to spite her. What was worst was when you said that she didn't know how to love much just like her sister._

_You saw her face fell. And it made you sick._

_When you proposed your love to her after a couple of years being friends, you were all prepared. You have a white tiger lily._

_You've learned from watching 'Imagine Me and You' that it means I dare you to love me and you thought it was appropriate in the given situation. It wasn't like you were daring her it was just, you wanted her to know that you wanted to be accepted._

_By her._

_You also have a kickass speech for her but the first line that you muttered to her was 'I am an idiot.'_

_And she laughed._

_It was on your first anniversary that she rekindle that moment. She laughed, it was like the heaven opened, and the angels were singing and playing the stringed instrument that wasn't a guitar. All you remember was her kissing your chocolate coated lips and said that you are her idiot. The strawberry and melted chocolates were longed forgotten, instead, you relish yourself in a unique taste that only Regina Mills have._

"What are you thinking?" A voice wake you up from your stupor. You look at her and noticed that the book that is resting on her lap is on the bedside table. She is looking at you curiously and you just want to kiss her. So you did.

You slowly leaned and kissed her soft lips slowly. Up to this day, it feels like magic.

"You." You say. "How I fell in love with you and how I am so lucky to have you." You add. You see a faint blush on her cheeks and all you think about is how cute she is and how you wanted to see it every day on your life.

You get up.

Opened the drawer of the table on the side of your bed.

"I am an idiot." You say. You see her eyes shine and her lips break into a smile… she remembered that day too.

"But I am your idiot." You add and she nods.

You slowly walk towards her holding a white tiger lily. It is like a reenactment of what happened years before, only you are both wearing your pajamas.

"I am not sure but I know there is a reason why Rumple chose 28 years for me to break your curse and not sixteen just like the old fairytales. I am not also sure why of all people to take care of my kid will be the person tagged as villain in the life of my family. But all I know is that, if I am a savior, I need to save someone. And if I am a princess-knight, I know I need to be loyal to a queen. We created magic together. We are stronger together. We are both mother of a very precious kid. I am an idiot because I still don't know why you choose to love me when you have your soul mate infront of you." You paused.

"I would have never known what it felt like you love you and to be love by you if I didn't took the plunge and jump. I wouldn't know what it feels like be wrapped on your arms when I have nightmares if I didn't gave you this flower." You said gesturing at the flower you were holding. "I would never have the privilege to see you blush just like before if I didn't told you that I am an idiot. Honestly, if you didn't accept me, all I know was that if I have to wait for 28 years for something like family, I know I would wait for more just to be love by you. When I get here in this sleepy town, I wasn't sure what I was living for but when I fell in love with you… I just realized that saving you, making you blush, making you happy… loving you is what I am living you."

"I know this is not the place to ask you this… but I just couldn't wait anymore. I love you. Will you marry me?" you asked.

You look at her and her eyes were brimming with tears. You touch sides thinking that you were wearing that insufferable leather jacket when you remembered that you are already wearing your sleeping wear and that the ring was with Ruby.

"Yes." Was muttered and you stopped your internal panicking. You stopped and you look at her.

"Yes. I will marry you Emma." She repeats.

You just stared at her like an idiot that you are. Slowly the words sink in.

She said yes.

And your panic starts all over again because of the ring. You opened the drawer again and you see a red string.

You walk towards her and held her hand. Slowly, you wrapped her pinky finger with the red string.

"There was a Chinese saying that an invisible red string connects a person to their soul mate. I may not be your soulmate but I am your true love. Our fairytale is epic that my parents." You said as you wrapped the other end of the string on yours. "Also, the ring is with Ruby right now."

"You are an idiot."

"But I am your idiot." You retort.

You and her fairytale is indeed epic because at the end of Henry's book, it was you and her holding hands with a red string looped around your fingers. It was you and her at the end.

And you are all happy.


End file.
